Need
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Reboot! Billionaire Businessman Inuyasha is an attractive individual, add his demonic nature, girls simply fall for him. He loves his girlfriend Kikyo, buy she can't satisfy him alone, her sister Kagome seems to have a crush, so does many others. Inuyasha X Harem. Warning. Lemon and mature themes.


Remake of Need

Billionaire Businessman Inuyasha is an attractive individual, add his demonic nature, girls simply fall for him. He loves his girlfriend Kikyo, buy she can't satisfy him alone, her sister Kagome seems to have a crush, so does many others.

Chapter 1: Unsatisfied

"Mmhmmmm..." He loved his girlfriend; she just knew when to comply and what to do. Even as she moaned with her mouth full of his semi hard cock, it excited him. Her sloppy wet saliva filled sound and her pink appendage that played with his tip as she sucked his dick like there was no tomorrow in the middle of a heavy traffic block in downtown Tokyo in his air conditioned SUV.

Yes, Kikyo Higurashi was an easy slut for him, and only him. One who doesn't know his and her relationship would simply have a heart attack. A girl from a legendary bloodline of priests, sitting near a half demon, much less doing lewd things to him, although it was the twentieth century, there were still a lot of biased people from both demons and humans; lucky for him his bitch wasn't one of them, at least not completely.

They knew each other from high school and at the ripe age of fifteen, Kikyo didn't want anything but get the world rid of demons and half demons. He still remembered the first time he met her, how could he not, after all he was publicly humiliated by her when he tried to take the seat next to her. She zapped him with her barrier. They hated each other from that day.

Then how does it explain why she was stroking his hard cock and sucking his large balls? Well, during the senior years, the species she considered to be the most pure, tried to make her and her little sister Kagome impure. Five boys, all of them human and muscular, and was in her cult which harasses people of inhuman nature.

"Put it back in your mouth." The half demon hissed as he pulled her by the head and shoved his cock back into her hot mouth.

Those boys wanted her ass and what better way than to pounce when the whole school was celebrating their annual day? To make it even better for them, her petite little junior high sister was with her when they were changing clothes.

But.

Just when they tied the both sisters to the window bars and ripped off their clothes, he came, like a red knight, wearing a jeans and a red jacket. Unarmed and cool, the boys tried to take on the half demon but ended up leaving the campus in body bags. None of them were killed in front of them though; all were drawn out of the class before being butchered. There was a lot of police cases involved, but the half demon's brother being the Defence Minister and him being a minor gave enough loop holes for him to escape.

"Ok, that's enough." He pulled her up by the hair. She was wearing a skin fit white long sleeved shirt which was tucked into her knee long tight business skirt.

"Now?" She asked with uncertainty and a small blush at the look he gave her.

"Well, you won't swallow my cum...so I have to put it somewhere..." He spoke distractedly as he raked his claws gently over her right D cup breast.

"Ohhh...but...you are driving...mmmhhhmm..." She moaned loudly as she felt his hand slip through the gap provided by her open buttons on the top and squeezed her tits. He put his left arm around her hep and easily pulled her up. Kikyo's own two hand hastily pulled her skirt up as she was placed on his lap.

Hastily grabbing his throbbing cock, she used the blunt edge to move her panties to the side of her dripping wet cunt. The sudden honk made the raven haired sex bomb fall down, impaling herself on the massive fifteen inch demon hard cock. Her eyes rolled back as she hissed in pain and pleasure.

Inuyasha bit onto her neck as he roughly played with her covered tits, urging her to move. Slowly, she got up till half his size before dropping down, her pussy clamped around him tightly. Even though he took her virginity and has been fucking her brains out for the past six years, she couldn't accommodate his size.

She felt the car move, but could care less as she bounced on his cock just the way he liked, already staining his expensive jeans with her love juices. The car stopped and the half demon opened the door before getting out with his duchess still jumping up and down. They were at her porch at the holy shrine, her home. And what better way for them to celebrate their sixth anniversary at an empty house in the absence of her mother, sister and grandfather.

Fumbling with the locks, he opened the door with the still moaning whore on his cock and made his way quickly into her bedroom. The half demon pulled his bitch of his cock and threw her on the bed roughly before unbuckling his jeans and stripping off his black blazer and white shirt.

Kikyo didn't have time to strip as he ripped off her skirt and panties before spreading her legs fast and plunging into her hole. "Who's bitch are you?" He slammed in and out, making the woman cry out.

"N-NO ONES!" Her reply made him smirk; he liked it when she defied him in the bed, only so she could feel defiled by the time he breaks her will.

The half demon's claws elongated as they gripped her hip, digging a little into her pale flesh as he used the grip to fuck her harder and deeper, each thrust plunged deep into her wet passage, hitting her womb every time his cock came back in.

Kikyo screamed loudly as her head thrashed side to side with her eyes clenched shut, oh he was only beginning. His eye began to seep red and his thrusting increased. "Who's bitch are you?" He asked again as he pulled all the way out before stabbing into her with demonic force.

"YOURS!" She gave in as her eyes rolled back from her massive orgasm.

"I want you to scream who's bitch you are when I fill you up!" He growled out as he quickened his pace, reaching that breaking point. "Here it comes!" He roared as he plunged deep into her destroyed pussy, falling over the woman as he exploded within her.

Kikyo could feel his cock's top part bulge and knot within herself as his animalistic nature prevented his semen from escaping her body by knotting with her. But more than that, the absurd amount of cum the half demon spewed made her lower abdominal region feel bulged.

At first she cursed this moment where she was immobile and defiled under the half demon, but over the last three years, she realized that this was a blessing as she could get a few minutes rest from the countless hours of sex that her unsatisfied lover will attack her with.

As she waited for the half demon's semen to stop oozing into her, she thought back. After her high school, by which she already became his little sex doll, the bombshell landed in the same prestigious Shikon University as him and she congratulated herself for getting first rank and the student of honour. Why? This was her time table that Inuyasha oh so graciously modified for her, wake up have sex, take bath while having sex, after bath have sex, revise that days potions have sex, eat breakfast have sex, and those days she made food for her family, she had to stuff her mouth with her panties so that nobody will hear her moans from getting pounded on the counter.

Then on the way, have sex, and those times she wanted to walk to college, he made her do it in the alleys and after every class too she had to rush to the bathroom so he can take her, if someone else looks at her, they will find her as a cold and calculating person, which she was when at work as Inuyasha's secretary...which by the way also involved her satisfying, every hour. In reality, she was a broken woman, her will, completely taken over by the half demon, but he treated her like a queen none the less, especially since he has proposed to her earlier this day. But Kikyo's day of liberation, or at least extending her period of break from his sexual desires would arrive soon.

Another round soon began, with a fucked crazy Kikyo bouncing with a stupid smile and her tongue out as Inuyasha thrust from underneath her, the outside world deaf to them as their moans, screams , groans and grunts filled the air along with the murky scent of their little adventure. All this gave the younger senior high school girl an opportunity to see what her elder sister and her special saviour had in store for her.

When Kagome came home, she saw her sister's boyfriend's car and the door open, but upon stepping inside, she heard the screaming and shouting, which lead her to see the current activities her sister was involved with that giant man meat. But the feeling of jealousy quickly caught her. She knew her sister wasn't in an innocent relationship with Inuyasha, but she never saw this before.

From the first moment she laid eyes on him at the small age of twelve when she was nearly raped, that moment when he walked in and saved her, she was already in love with him, but her sister had a nice body and charm which made her invisible to him, now at the age of near seventeen, she was a well endowed young woman with a curveous figure which was covered by her baggy uniform, only leaving her long creamy legs for the hungry eyes.

A blush stained as she made her decision to get her share of the half demon and repay her long due debt. "No stop...I will burst if you cum inside me again!" She quickly hid behind the wall and held her breath.

"Oh? Then why not swallow it?" Inuyasha's teasing voice came.

There was silence as Kagome waited her sister to reply. "No...I can't..."

'So the whore doesn't like it in her mouth, don't worry my Inuyasha, I will do everything you want, just be free tomorrow.' With that the young woman began to hatch her plan to get herself laid. The screams and moans disappearing behind her as she silently went into her room and closed it behind her.


End file.
